


Storybrooke rain

by AccountCaptainSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccountCaptainSwan/pseuds/AccountCaptainSwan
Summary: I must say, this was born out of an intractable boredom in college. It's my vision of how incredible Emma and Killian's life is along with their little girl.Well, I found this along with other unfinished fanfics on my notebook. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to show it.I really hope you enjoy it!!!





	Storybrooke rain

He leaned his head against the back of the chair and looked at the clock on his cell phone that seemed to cruelly mock him. Bored, Killian looked at the window on his right and visualized small drops of water, and looking for some way to entertain himself in his mind made a bet on which of the two drops would arrive first at the edges of the window without getting lost on the way down.

The rainy afternoon in Storybrooke was slower than usual, he had already taken it upon himself to tidy up the whole desk twice, and to complete all the papers that required his attention, so there was no reason to stay any longer. But it was still raining and as a deputy he had to be responsible for the station, as the Sheriff was not available.

Although there were two hours left to finish, usually withdrew if things were calm and did not require attention, the last few years had become peaceful, although peace did not stop small thefts or teenagers who sought to attract attention and be overly clever. But to avoid neglecting things, calls were diverted to his phone, he had received a direct order from his boss. Yes, from Emma, to return as soon as she had finished all her duties and that only if it rained should she stay until her shift was completed in case of any accident. It wasn't a heavy rain, but he still had to stay, although his wishes were to return to the warmth of his home, kiss his wife and make his baby smile as many times as possible.

More than three months ago his little girl was born and he was floating in a cloud of happiness. 

Killian Jones is the father of a little girl.

A girl he had with the woman of his life

Hope Swan-Jones

Hope was a very quiet little girl, took her blue eyes (he is very proud that his daughter has his eyes) and he is sure that Emma looked just like Hope when she was a baby and the blonde hair she inherited from her mother made her extremely beautiful. His grandparents were so excited when they first saw her, and he is also sure that he looked just like David when he first saw... completely in love.

She is a very happy baby and practically melted everyone who looked at her in a puddle of tenderness. Although she was a very calm girl when she got in a bad mood she was an infernal girl with her mother, in the first weeks she did not like to stay alone for long and when one of them approached to take care of her and she was in a bad mood, it was not uncommon to find cushions and her cuddly toys levitating.

They knew Hope had magic (Emma's magic was particularly potent since she became pregnant) but they did not both think her magic would manifest so soon.

His new life as a father, though exhausting, also makes him extremely happy, seeing his wife so happy on this path of learning to be parents filled him with pride. He always knew that she would be the best mother of all kingdoms (not because she is his wife and the mother of his daughter, Emma is the best mother for every look she gives Hope every time, for her huge smile, infinite love and also for her constant concern to know that if she does things right).

He never thought he would love again, he knew he was wrong when he met Emma; and he was also wrong because when she told him he was going to be a father his love for Emma seemed to multiply by infinite numbers. And Gods... Swan never looked more beautiful than when she gave birth to her daughter.  
He loved his daughter from the moment he found out he was going to be a father, and when he was forming in his wife's womb, Killian fell more in love with each kick and the way she seemed to recognize his voice.

His happiest day was when he finally saw his two loves together at last, in one room, for the first time as a family. Emma hugged Hope who slept in her arms and although she was exhausted she seemed unable to take her eyes off of her (He could even swear that she lost a few tears of emotion) And he is definitely not able to find the words to explain his feelings when he held Hope in his arms for the first time, he felt that he would be capable of everything, that he would do everything possible and impossible so that she would always be happy, that she would never lack anything, and most importantly that she should always know that she was loved. And the first time he saw her little eyes he knew that her daughter had completely stolen his whole being.

He will dedicate his entire life to make Hope happy.

—Bloody Rain.

He took the book he had been reading from the desk, settling into the couch, and began reading a new chapter of the book. As he read the interesting part where an old man explained the evil of the black elf, who had his feet upside down, the sound of his phone took him out of the world of fantasies, Killian marked the page where he had stayed and lowered the book to take his mobile phone.

Emma had sent a video.

In the video Emma was in the room, Hope was in bed waving her arms and legs while Hope's face reflected a big smile, she gurgled happily, making cheerful sounds (maybe because of some funny face Emma was making). 

Hope was wearing a light pink integer with a kitten's whiskers. He was sure that Emma had put her phone down on the bed, because the next thing she saw, she went to Emma holding Hope who was staring.

"Give Daddy a smile, baby, let him know that we miss him very much" Said Emma, whispering to Hope and then gave Hope several kisses on the cheek, which made her smile enormously.

"Hey, my husband, "Your girls" we decided we miss you a lot today" –Emma said as she smiled at the camera lens. "I can't wait for you to come home. We love you"

— I love you too, you have no idea how much.

When the video ended, Killian repeated the video one more time. 

Bloody hell. He missed his family like crazy.

A few minutes passed and he decided to check all his papers and the whole station, then close up and go home. Anyway, the rain was not very strong and someone must be very unfortunate to have some kind of accident. He just took his leather jacket and walked home.

— I'm home. –said Killian as he rushed up the stairs to Hope's room, Emma and her little girl were there, he had no doubts.

When he arrived in Hope's room, Emma was sitting on the sofa with her laptop in hand, visualized Hope, who was asleep in her crib.

— My love, here you are.

Before giving him time to respond, he sat next to her, took her cheeks and gave her a passionate kiss. 

— Hello. –said Emma, breathless as she gathered her foreheads.

Killian stroked Emma's arm and then stood up again so he could see his baby.

— She's beautiful, don't you think? –said Emma, resting her head in the hollow of her neck. 

— Aye, she is, she is just as beautiful as her mother.

— Come, let's sit down, she shouldn't take long to wake up. 

They both sat on the sofa. Emma closed her laptop. He lured her in with a hug. 

— How did it go today? We had agreed that you should finish when it rained –said Emma, with no tone of accusation in her voice.

— Oh, well, this was your fault, love.

She tapped him in the chest with her elbow. —Hey! What do you mean my fault?

— You can't send me a video like that and pretend a man doesn't react. –He joked, caressing her with his hooked arm. –besides, this day was very quiet, someone who has some kind of accident must be very unfortunate. 

— Hmmm, okay, I'll let it go this time. –Emma joked in her "I-am-your-Sheriff-and-Boss" way. 

— It's a relief, so... you won't fire me? 

Emma only smiled arcing an eyebrow —Nope, I won't do it, besides... who am I going to kiss and annoy every time I'm bored at the station? 

— You can kiss me here too, whatever you want. –he approached and stole a soft kiss from her. —But tell me, how was your day? My little lass did something new? –Killian asked, looking at his baby's cradle. 

— Well, "your little lass" –she imitated his accent. —She babbles a lot and likes to be on her stomach, she loves to hold her stuffed swan you gave her.

As if it were a sign, he got up from the sofa to stand in front of his baby's crib. - She's pretty amazing.

Hope began to move, sign that she was already waking up. Killian leaned over the crib and waited for her to open her blue eyes. She felt Emma stand beside her, smiling. They both loved to see Hope wake up, it was one of the most beautiful shows of their day to day. She began to stretch her arms and move her little legs, without opening her eyes.

— Hope baby, wake up, look who's here. Daddy is here, open your eyes. –said Emma, trying to persuade Hope.

When Hope opened her eyes, she first saw her mommy, who was giving her the most beautiful smile she had. Immediately his little girl smiled, he kept thinking it was the most beautiful sight of all time. 

— Hello little love, how are you? You know, Daddy has missed you so much today. –said Killian, as he used a softer tone of voice with his baby girl. 

Hope's eyes glowed and she smiled even more (if possible) and began to move and make several cheerful little sounds, followed by the adorable babbles that only she knew how to make.

\- Come with me, Cygnet. -Killian carefully pulled her out of the crib. She saw Emma smile at them and tickled Hope. And with Hope in his arms to the living room to sit on the couch. He put her in his arms, so they could both look at each other.

\- What did you do today, sweetheart? Mom told me they have talk and you love your little stuffed swan. Is that right, little love?

Hope stretched one of her hands to put on his cheek and the other on the collar of his shirt (like the mother, like the daughter) he was absolutely sure it was a trait she acquired from Emma.

(Emma's genes seemed to be really strong, he was so delighted with that)

She felt a wave of love, warmth and sweetness from his baby, the first time it happened, he had really been surprised. But at this point he loved that her little girl had ways of expressing her magic with love. Since he began his relationship with Emma, he has been happy, but since they began to feel Hope's presence, long before she was born, it is as if she emitted light, happiness and love. His little girl was such a pure Angel. Emma also agreed. Magic is feeling and there is nothing that would make him and Emma happier than knowing that their baby was very happy. 

Hope was so similar to his beautiful wife, she had light magic, she was beautiful and both only deserved to know the purest and noblest love.

— I love you too, sweetheart. 

Emma sat next to him and smiled at both of them.

— She did it again, didn't she?

—Yes, she did, how did you know? 

— You have such a special smile and your eyes sparkle when you're so happy, and she's also been doing so much lately. I think we both definitely do a great job with her.

— We're definitely both doing well, but hey, it's a lie that my eyes are shining! Captain Hook's eyes aren't sparkling! –Killian said indignantly. 

— Oh, yes, to the great Captain Hook, the terror of the seas shines in his eyes. Your eyes have always shone, I knew it from the beginning.

— Ohhh. that does interest me, so you paid a lot of attention to my eyes from the beginning? –Killian arched one of his eyebrows.

— Hey, I'll be back in a moment, it's almost time for Hope to feed herself, when I'm done feeding her... we watch a movie and then we order dinner?

— That sounds wonderful. 

— Great, I'll be right back.

— Emma?

— Yes? –said Emma, turning her to look at him.

— How long have you been paying attention to my eyes? –Killian asked. 

— Shut up, Hook.

Killian just smiled, Emma was very stubborn, she would definitely look for ways to persuade her later for that information. 

— Little love. –he said as he looked at Hope. —Do you think we should give a lot of kisses to mom so that she can tell us when she's been staring at my eyes? 

Given the smile his little daughter gave him, he thinks she said yes. 

He's never been happier.


End file.
